


First Night's Remembrance

by Valdrigue



Category: RL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdrigue/pseuds/Valdrigue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ini minggu pertama setelah pernikahan kami, dan yang tak bisa kulupakan adalah saat malam pertama kami....</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night's Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> bahasa yang aneh dan mungkin typo beterbaran

ini, minggu pertama setelah pernikahan kami, aku Daffa Alfathan Adhiyaksa, menikahi kekasihku yang bernama Muhammad Yudhi Arief, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak sma, tapi baru 2 tahun ini kami berpacaran, dan minggu lalu, kami baru saja menikah, pernikahan kami berlangsung sangat indah, Yudhi menangis terharu saat aku memasukkan cincin ke jari manisnya, tanda dia milikku, dan aku miliknya. malam pertama kami pun sungguh mengesankan, dia yang biasanya pecicilan di sekolah, bisa diam tersipu malu saat aku perlahan membuka pakaiannya satu persatu dan menjilati tubuhnya, suara ringihan nya semakin membuatku terangsang, suaranya yang begitu lembut memanggil namaku, meminta lebih, membuatku lepas kendali, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan napsu ku untuk melahapnya, kucumbu dia, kucium dan kujilat bibir manis merona nya, saliva kami yang panjang yang belum terputus akibat ciuman itu, membuatnya semakin sexy, dan gairah ini semakin menjadi, aku membuatnya menjilati jari jemariku, dan jari pertama masuk ke liang surganya, lalu disusul jari kedua, dan kubuat gerakan menggunting yang membuatnya merintih, saat kurasa kalau dia sudah siap untuk ku masuki, aku perlahan memasukan kejantananku kedalam liang surganya, dan dia tak kuasa menahan jeritan manisnya, bagaikan jeritan malaikat, dan betapa luar biasa berada di dalamnya. begitu ketat namum begitu basah, sampai kejantananku masuk dengan lancarnya, walau tanpa pelumas sebelumnya dan ini berasa sangat menakjubkan, aku tak bisa berpikir apapun selain kenikmatan ini, sungguh surga dunia bisa bersatu dengannya. tak lama sesudah kejantananku sepenuhnya masuk, Yudhi minta lebih, dia minta aku untuk bergerak, dan tanpa lama aku pun bergerak, bergerak perlahan lahan, namun pasti membuat Yudhi kehilangan akalnya, dan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.. ahh andai saja Yudhi bisa sejujur ini disaat biasa, pasti dia akan semakin lucu. karena tak kuasa melihatnya begitu menggairahkan, spontan gerakanku pun semakin lama semakin cepat, semakin keras, dan membuatnya semakin menjerit. sungguh jeritannya membuatku mendekati klimaks ku, Yudhi pun begitu. dan tak lama, kami mencapai klimaks kami, aku mengeluarkan bibit ku di liang surganya, sedangkan bibitnya di kedua perut kami, nafas kami yang masih berat akibat klimaks, dan kututup malam kni dengan ciuman, ciuman yang cukup dalam untuk menidurkan istriku, Yudhi....

 

 

ahh Yudhi, betapa aku mencintaimu... -Daffa-

**Author's Note:**

> warning! its a real-life pairing and the story is not true and only based on my imagination. their relationship is not true, but it may became true...


End file.
